Tommy
Tommy (A.K.A "Tommy Gun") is one of the main characters on popular YouTube channel Gun Vs. Gun. He is Danny's mischievous brother and uncle to Danny's Children. 'Overview' Tommy is a Caucasian male with jet black rock star like hair. On many occasions, he sports a mustache, however on other occasions, he has been known to shave it off. He also wears jeans and Where as Danny is the more productive brother, Tommy on the other hand is the lazy, selfish and vengeful brother on the show. He's got no respect for Danny and is often the cause of most of their bloody conflicts. He also has shown to have a bit of a narcissism as he often makes himself seem superior to Danny. When it comes to the children however, Tommy has a tendency to be very manipulative and has managed to turn them against their father on many several separate occasions. Danny has often tried to encourage and force Tommy to seek employment, however Tommy always retaliates. Despite his hatred for Danny and his responsible attitude, Tommy and Danny do see eye to eye on certain occasions, including when it comes to combating the Nerf Corporation. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Resurrection:' Like Danny, Tommy possesses the ability to come back after each time he is killed. This doesn't make him immune to anything that killed him last time, however he will always comeback, even if he shoots himself fatally. *'Enhanced Durability:' Another ability both Danny and he share, Tommy is able to remain in a fight, especially if he's been shot in areas proven non-fatal. When he's too high on cocaine, Tommy demonstrated that he could still move about even after getting shot in the head by Danny. *'Superhuman Speed:' Tommy at least in one episode demonstrated to have a great deal of superhuman speed. This was seen after going downstairs in the house to get his gun and then running upstairs to fire a shot at Danny which missed. Though Danny possesses superhuman speed from ingesting a great deal of sugar, Tommy's speed comes from the use of cocaine, which also allowed him to win the staring contest. Abilities *'Marksmanship:' Tommy has shown on more than one occasion to have a far more accurate aim than that of Danny. This applies to more than just sidearms and extends into rifles and bazookas. *'Firearms:' Tommy is known to have a great proficiency in using firearms, particularly Nerf guns and knows how to work virtually every single type. 'Weaknesses' *'Mortality:' Like Danny, Tommy is not immune from the effects of death. Despite from possessing the ability to come back from the dead, Tommy can still die like a normal human. *'Addiction:' As a drug addict, Tommy does need to keep up his intake of drugs. On one occasion, he did show to be extremely angered when Danny swiped his bag of cocaine and then struck by anguish when his brother shot the bag. Whenever he does intake drugs, Tommy is usually opened to being attacked and can't kill his attacker. *'Video Games:' Tommy is known to be "The World's Worst Gamer" and with good reason. Tommy is not known to be good in video games and has demonstrated this on many occasions. 'Hobbies' Tommy is known to have some similar interests to Danny, however he also has those mostly that Danny despises and what can cause them to duke it out with Nerf Guns. *'Addiction:' For much of the show, Tommy loves to abuse substances like Cocaine. He usually swipes money from Danny to obtain it. He's also known to abuse tobacco and even alcohol. His addiction however also shows that it is also a great weakness to him as he has been shown to go crazy if he doesn't have cocaine. One occasion showed that he does let his guard down when it comes to drugs, as Danny on one occasion shoots a bag of cocaine he had and he ended up getting some of it off the ground and snorting it with a Nerf Dart. Danny got the opportunity to shoot him before he could react. *'Promiscuity:' Tommy is known to have a love for women and an addiction to pornography. Aside from his addiction to drugs, Tommy's promiscuity is also the cause of many of his battles with Danny as Danny concerns for his kids well-being rather than feed Tommy's addiction. 'Weapons of Choice' *'Nerf Maverick:' Tommy's sidearm of choice is usually the Nerf Maverick and is often seen using it on more than one occasion. Most of the time he packs one Maverick, however he also has an urge to duel-wield the gun in his battles with Danny. *'Nerf Bazooka:' Tommy on several occasions has wielded Danny's homemade Bazooka, however he later got his own which is different to Danny's as it is the color of orange.